


By Candlelight

by zeteram



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, improper use of the Light, osiris why are you like this, osiris's echoes are horny too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeteram/pseuds/zeteram
Summary: Osiris really does have better things to do than listen to Saint-14 and Shaxx talk about the Crucible, like waiting to continue their argument in person.Mild spoilers for the Devil's Ruin exotic storyline mission.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 125





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, the Devil's Ruin quest dialogue is horny. Takes place immediately after that.

“Hold up, that looks like candlelight. Is there someone inside?” Gepetto’s soft voice was still distinctive enough to be heard over the noise of the City, as was Saint-14’s louder reply.

“I do not know. I think it cannot be that weird cult. I told them to stop coming to my house. If they want to talk to me, they can come to the Hangar like everyone else.”

The little Ghost poked her eye over the windowsill and then floated up into full view. “Oh. It’s safe. Hello, Brother Osiris.”

The door slammed open and was filled with Saint-14’s large frame, and Osiris grinned under his scarf as Saint crossed the room and quickly enveloped him in a bear hug. “Osiris! Here I thought you had ‘better things to do’ than talk to me.”

Sagira flashed into view. “No, he had better things to do than listen to you talk to Shaxx about weapons. We all did. It’s boring.”

“Sagira.”

“Right. You’re looking good, Saint. Sorry I didn’t see you last time, but _somebody_ wanted to talk to you alone first.”

Released from Saint’s death grip, Osiris flashed her a wry look. “Don’t make me regret letting you tag along this time. Hello, Saint.”

“I’m glad you did,” Geppetto piped up. “I like Sagira. And it’s a lot easier to share data in local space.”

“Sagira talks back to you when I do not, Brother,” Saint agreed. “I like her too.”

“Yes, I have all manner of insolence coming at me now,” Osiris said in a mildly aggrieved tone. Saint was lacing their gauntleted fingers together, but Osiris didn’t try to stop him. That was the entire point of coming here personally, wasn’t it? “Perhaps it will help to deflate my fat head.”

Saint’s laughter was loud and joyful, and Osiris let himself be pushed up against the wall. Saint’s iconic helmet was just touching the bird-beak of Osiris’s, but they didn’t have to see each other’s expressions to know they were both grinning. It had felt good to banter over the comms like that at Twilight Gap - the subject was serious, yes, but the best way to learn from history was to have different perspectives of it, and if there were disagreements it only helped a seeker learn the truth of the matter. And it was satisfying that they felt comfortable enough with each other to argue like that, to have the level of trust that meant they could disagree without offending each other too badly. Osiris had never had the patience for tiptoeing around a subject to spare someone else’s feelings.

“ _My_ ego knows no bounds,” Saint said in a mock-injured tone, taking both of Osiris’s arms in one hand and pinning them to the wall above his head. He met no resistance, not yet. Osiris wasn’t ready to give him the satisfaction until he earned it. “ _You_ are the one who interrupted _my_ call. Everything must be about _you_.”

“Are they going to kiss yet?” Sagira asked in a stage whisper from the dinner table where the two Ghosts were hovering by the lit candle. Osiris would have given her a glare, but his gaze was locked on Saint’s helmet.

“Not until one of them gives in and asks us to vanish their armor,” Geppetto stage whispered back.

“So we could be here for a while.”

Osiris saw Saint flash them a rude gesture with his free hand with his peripheral vision, and he felt himself be pressed firmly against the wall by the full length of Saint’s body even as he laughed. “Why can I not simply have a conversation with my Guardian friend? Are you jealous, Osiris?”

Of course he was jealous. He also wasn’t about to admit that. “I wanted to see if your perspective had changed,” he responded, slipping one hand out of Saint’s grasp and pressing it up against his side. Under all that armor, he knew, there was a sensitive patch of neural junctions just _there_. Saint wouldn’t be able to feel it, but knowing Osiris’s hand was there would be a clear signal regardless. “Twilight Gap was a long time ago by any measure. Some Guardians dwell on the past, making old victories and defeats more important than the battles in front of them now.”

Saint-14 paused, and Osiris knew he hadn’t missed the implication there. They’d fought often and bitterly in the past, and they’d been angry at each other when Saint-14 had first come to Mercury, angry enough that Osiris had made the terrible error of letting him enter the Forest alone. But that was the past, and what was in front of Saint right now was an Osiris who had come all the way to the City to see him in person. Saint trailed a gauntleted finger down the side of Osiris’s helmet and brought his hand to rest on Osiris’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Failures, defeats like Twilight Gap almost was, memories of trying over and over again to accomplish some goal and not achieving it--of course it is painful to remember this. But we are not only the sum of our scars. We can choose to be more than that.”

Osiris nodded, eyes sober instead of laughing as they had been. “So I've always known you to believe. I wanted to know that hadn't changed.”

“Never,” he swore in his rumbling voice. “The day I stop looking forward is the day I am truly lost.”

Osiris had known that-- _obviously_ he’d known that, it had always been one of Saint’s defining features--and yet he still felt a knot of tension in his chest ease to hear it spoken aloud. He shifted his arms to embrace Saint’s bulk for a long moment.

Just as Saint was beginning to relax into something resembling gentle vulnerability, though, his body stiffened and Osiris grinned, straightening up. To either side of Saint-14, each taking one of his arms hostage, stood a golden Echo of Osiris. “I hope you didn’t think I’d give in that easily,” he said even as Saint laughed, struggling against the Light constructs. Osiris sidestepped easily and used his palm to turn Saint around, led by the Echoes, until he was the one with his back against the wall.

“You cheat, Warlock,” Saint accused. Osiris observed he wasn’t struggling very hard, though; he’d seen the man break greater restraints with hardly a thought when threatened.

“Do I, _Titan_? Are there rules now?” Osiris crossed his arms, smirking. “Do we only have to play by them when I have you right where I want you?”

He realized his error when Saint-14’s helmet vanished and he could see the hunger in those eyes. Exo faces could be _very_ expressive, and Osiris could suddenly barely hear anything over the sound of his pulse thundering rapidly in his ears. “You want me? Then come and take me.”

Vanishing his own helmet with half a thought to his Ghost, Osiris shoved his mouth against Saint’s in a desperate kiss. He planted his hands to either side of Saint’s head even as his Echoes started murmuring their approval and running their hands down the rest of Saint’s body.

“Huh. I was sure Osiris would crack first.” Sagira’s voice, sounding a little surprised. Why had he agreed to let her tag along this time? Because she nagged him so much about missing Geppetto?

Saint chuckled into the kiss and cupped the back of Osiris's head; his gauntlets had joined his helmet in Ghost-space. “Sagira,” Osiris muttered between kissing Saint's mouthpiece and the synthetic skin on his jaw. “The rest of my armor.” Right, he’d invited her along because this was much faster than manually undressing, if she would just get to it already.

“Oh! Right.”

Now this was more like it. With the armor out of the way, their hands could have free reign over one another; soft human skin and smooth Exo flesh met and parted to low sounds of pleasure, and the odd semi-solid feathering of his Echoes as they brushed up against him in their mission to help made Osiris pause for a moment. “Does the plurality bother you overmuch?” Saint’s expression indicated that it didn’t, especially because the Echoes knew just as much as Osiris himself about how to bring an Exo to pleasure, but he didn’t want to take anything for granted, not with Saint.

“It will bother me if you stop,” Saint growled, and Osiris relaxed. “I can feel your Light in them. Sometimes one of you is too many, but...they may stay.”

“A Guardian’s Light cannot be simulated,” said the right Echo, hands pressing into one of Saint’s sensory junctions and causing a moan of pleasure. “My touch confirms for you that this is real.”

“You enjoy being surrounded,” said the left Echo, fingers trailing Solar fire in a pattern over Saint’s arm before placing a kiss on his knuckles. “Typical, for a Titan.”

“You’re allowing me to do what I want to you now because you intend to get your own way later,” Osiris observed dryly, and his eyes flashed with amusement when he caught Saint’s guilty flinch. “Because Sagira is right; you are more patient than I am.” He stood up on his toes and flexed; pressed up against each other as they were, it let their erections rub against their bodies and they both groaned. “That was a tactical retreat as part of a larger strategic offense.”

"You talk too much," Saint complained. "I am thinking of a better use for your mouth, that is all."

That was definitely _not_ all, and they both knew it. “All in good time,” said one of the Echoes; Osiris nodded agreement and let up on the pressure, taking Saint-14’s hand and stepping toward the bedroom’s entrance. Saint’s expression lit up in a smile again and he hurried to follow so enthusiastically Osiris was mildly concerned he might get trampled.

“Good, now Sagira cannot see you,” Saint said, which was answered by a shouted “I’m right here!” and Geppetto’s light laughter from the living room.

\---

Sagira eyed the construct critically and bobbed at Geppetto. “You’re a lot better at this than you used to be. I suppose I ought to expect that.”

“I had a lot of practice,” she admitted. “It was exhausting.”

Sagira nudged one of the holographic Hydras a little to one side. “Well, you both made it. If it was me and Osiris stuck in--oh, some Fallen maze out in deep space or something? I don’t know if I could say the same.”

“You could, Sister. You’re strong.”

Sagira paused, listening to the sounds coming from the other room for a moment. Boy, they were really working out their differences, weren’t they? Well, it wasn’t like Osiris hadn’t needed this, or something very like it, for a couple hundred years now. It was about time.

“We’d keep fighting, if we knew you were on the other side trying to get us out,” Sagira admitted softly. “Osiris--he’ll always keep fighting. It’s who he is. But he tore the world apart trying to get to you two after he saw what he saw.” She remembered it still, the tomb the Vex had constructed for Saint-14 with Geppetto’s little broken shell clasped in his hands, and she’d felt a part of her Guardian shatter.

“I’m glad you did.”

She’d felt the shattered part begin to mend the night after Saint had walked out of the Forest. Osiris had lit a candle for him and, for once, slept peacefully afterward, dreaming of the Light.

If all she had to do was endure a few hours of noisy sex every once in a while and help Osiris guide some Guardians through Sundial runs in order to mend that shattering? It was a price she was more than willing to pay. Besides, it helped her overwrite those terrible images of gentle Geppetto’s Lightless shell, and anything was worth that.

“Me, too.”


End file.
